Algo más
by Amelia Paz
Summary: Por alguna razón, desde que conoció bien a Po, Tigresa lo trata más amable que al resto del equipo… Pero la razón por la que estos se hicieron cercanos es muy distinta a lo que algunos piensan, un sentimiento más profundo y difícil de explicar que entraña algo que está en sus almas – Amor pero NO romance - Contiene spoilers de la tercera película
**Soy una de esas personas que no ve a Po y Tigresa como una pareja, sin embargo si hay algo entre ellos, que es muy distinto al romance de pareja, pero que lo encuentro igual de potente que este tipo de amor :3**

 **Lamento si no he seguido mis otras historias, la universidad a mermado ferozmente mi tiempo libre :c... Tratare de actualizarlas a la brevedad ;)**

 **Disfruten de este pequeño fic ;) (siento que los fans de Po x Tigresa me odiaran xD)**

Era un día tranquilo en China; no había villanos acechando el valle de la paz, por lo que Po decidió viajar a la aldea de los pandas, junto con el resto de los 5 furiosos, para visitar a su familia y que todos pudieran aprovechar de descansar un poco.

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que Po había derrotado a Kai y se había convertido en el maestro del palacio de Jade; pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo oso panda comelón y divertido que todos querían. Ahora que había más como el, solía visitarlos cuando podía y (de la misma forma) su padre biológico lo visitaba en el valle, él y el padre adoptivo de Po a veces solían platicar. El señor Ping le solía contar Li algunas de las cosas que tuvo que vivir como padre cuando crio a Po y Li le contaba las cosas que vivía con Po en la aldea.

En fin, así habían transcurrido las últimas semanas mientras Po se adaptaba a esto de enseñar, sin embargo hoy era un día de descanso para él y sus amigos. Era la primera vez que los 5 furiosos (exceptuando a Tigresa) visitaban la aldea después del día de la batalla.

Al comienzo fue un poco complicado para Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono acostumbrarse a los pandas, y no porque estos fueran molestos, sino porque los más pequeños osos nunca habían visto otro tipo de animales y su curiosidad obsesiva resulto un poco molesta al comienzo. La niña que llamaba a Tigresa "bebe de rayas" al ver a Mantis quiso agarrarlo para abrazarlo, por lo que Mantis se estuvo moviendo por toda la aldea durante al menos una media hora para evitarla, Mono tuvo que estar cuidando que los pequeños no le jalaran la cola, a Víbora en más de un ocasión la quisieron tirar (como si se tratara de una cuerda) y varios de los ositos se abalanzaron sobre Grulla queriendo verlo volar. Sin embargo, después de un rato de que Po les explicara que se trataban de sus amigos y no de juguetes los pequeños se fueron calmando. Para cuando ya entraba la tarde cada uno de los 5 guerreros estaba relajado y feliz dentro de la aldea interactuando con los pandas.

Tigresa, quien estaba jugando con la niña que le decía "bebe de rayas" se quedó mirando al cielo como si estuviera recordando algo. La suave brisa y el color anaranjado del cielo junto con el ambiente de paz en donde estaba la hacía sentir tan cómoda como nunca lo había sido en su vida. Comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido, desde su estadía en el orfanato hasta ese instante, entre esos recuerdos se encontraba Po. Todo lo que había aprendido de él, los momentos vividos que hicieron que ella se diera cuenta de que era más que un simple y gordo panda, aquel momento en que logro sentir ese algo que creyó que nunca podría sentir y el momento en que empezó a acercarse a él como nunca creyó hacerlo con alguien.

Tigresa decidió dejar a la niña jugando con otros pandas y empezó a buscar a su gordo amigo para decirle algo que sentía que le debía desde hace tiempo. Estuvo unos minutos caminando por la aldea sin un rumbo fijo hasta que lo encontró sentado en un lugar apartado donde podía ver toda la aldea con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando pienso en el guerrero dragón esta imagen no se me hace extraña, pero cuando pienso en ti me extraña que no estés abajo haciendo alguna broma con fideos o una competencia de dumplings- le dijo Tigresa, llamando la atención del oso.

Jeje… La verdad solo pensé como un panda que quería descansar- le respondió Po sonriéndole.

Supongo que será algo que nunca lograre entender- dijo Tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa-…Después de todo, no soy un panda- dijo observando la pansa del oso indiscretamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pero supongo que los tigres también se deben relajar de vez en cuando ¿No?- le pregunto Po- Se deben cansar de ser radicales todo el tiempo- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

La verdad, no tengo idea…- dijo Tigresa mirando hacia el suelo-…No recuerdo haber visto otro tigre en mi vida- dijo levantando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Lo siento- dijo Po algo nervioso, pensando que tal vez había dicho algo que no debía.

No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien- le respondió Tigresa con calma.

Ah… Está bien- dijo Po tranquilizándose.

Después de eso los dos estuvieron un buen rato sin cruzar palabra, la calma del ambiente los hizo relajarse y (aunque no hablaban) era como si los dos estuvieran en una grata charla. Tigresa quería contarle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar y Po, por su parte, era tan ingenuo que no se daba cuenta de nada. Finalmente, cuando ya el sol se estaba poniendo, Tigresa decidió hablar.

Po… la razón por la que vine aquí es para decirte algo que siento que te debí decir hace tiempo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos-…Bueno, probablemente tú ya te hayas dado cuenta, tal vez no sea algo tan importante pero me siento con el deber de contártelo.

¿Qué cosa?- le dijo Po algo confundido- ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupado.

No, no es nada malo, solo quería darte las gracias por todo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿Agradecer que?- dijo Po aún más confundido que antes.

Todo lo que me has enseñado… me enseñaste a ser una amiga, me enseñaste lo que es una familia, me enseñaste a creer… me enseñaste a ser una hermana- le dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

No recuerdo haberte enseñado eso… para mí siempre tú has sido la que enseña- dijo Po-…Espera, ¿Dijiste hermana?- le respondió como si lo que le dijo hubiera llegado después.

Si, ¿sabes? Desde el día que derrotaste a Shen ya nunca más sentí que estaba sola- dijo mientras miraba a la aldea.

Tigresa… tu nunca has estado sola- le respondió Po colocando una mano en su hombro.

Lo sé, pero nunca creí que hubiera alguien más que me entendiera- le dijo mirando hacia al sol ocultándose.

¿Te refieres a mi pasado?- le dijo Po entiendo un poco a que iba todo.

Más o menos… Tu sabes que yo tampoco nunca conocí a alguien de mi especie, gran parte de mi vida creí que el ser yo no estaba bien…- empezó a mirar sus manos- Tenía miedo de descontrolarme y que pudiera dañar a los que quería- saco sus garras y las miro por un momento, gran parte de su vida había visto a estas como la razón por la cual algunos la llamaron monstruo en el pasado.

Bueno, supongo que yo también estuve gran parte de mi vida sin realmente aceptarme- dijo Po recordando el pasado-…Aunque yo tenía más miedo a ser un inútil… quería tener las habilidades que tenían ustedes… quería poder vencer a los villanos así como ustedes lo hacían- dijo mirando hacia el cielo-…Eso era asombroso… después comprendí que solo siendo yo mismo podría vencer a los villanos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Po… quisiera agradecerte, porque tú eres como el hermano que nunca tuve- le dijo Tigresa- Siento que contigo descubrí a mi familia, descubrí mi hogar.

Creí que ya sabias cual era tu hogar- le dijo Po con una sonrisa.

Nunca lo había sentido como un hogar, hasta que llegaste tú…- le dijo colocando una mano sobre la suya-…Mi hogar esta con ustedes; con el maestro Shifu, con Víbora, con Mantis, con Grulla, con Mono, con todos los pandas de esta aldea y…contigo Po, gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado- le dijo con una sonrisa que representaba todo el cariño que sentía por él.

Ustedes también son mi hogar- le dijo Po y la abrazo-…Hermana.

Tigresa correspondió el abrazo y (por primera vez) ambos se sintieron cómodos con su cariño. Por primera vez, ambos sintieron su amor fraternal, ambos se sintieron felices por todo lo recibido. No importan si él era un panda, no importa si ella era un tigre, eran hermanos.

¿Interrumpo algo?- se escuchó la voz de Li.

Oh… papá- dijo Po terminando el abrazo- No, todo está bien, ¿pasa algo?-le pregunto.

Quería avisarles que sus amigos los buscan, vamos a hacer un banquete de despedida hijo- le dijo Li con una animada sonrisa.

Bajamos con usted, señor Li- dijo Tigresa levantándose y ayudando a levantarse a Po.

¡Muy bien!- dijo Li alegremente mientras empezaba a bajar la colina con Po y Tigresa siguiéndolos detrás.

En la brisa, un grupo de pétalos voló cerca de la aldea y una voz (que nadie podía escuchar) susurro unas palabras: _~"En este mundo, nada es por accidente, todos tienen su lugar y su misión"~_


End file.
